


Tease | Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader

by Sneyr (Florboo)



Series: Tumblr Crossed Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florboo/pseuds/Sneyr
Summary: Iwaizumi gets Touchy at dinner
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader
Series: Tumblr Crossed Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776154
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	Tease | Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my Tumblr!

Hajime’s hand caressed your inner thigh, sending tickles down your legs. You contained a squeal, trying to keep your cool. Your parents were oblivious to his actions as they talked with your boyfriend, not even suspecting the indecency of his fingers creeping up even further underneath the table.

“So yes. Everything’s going well with the company, Iwaizumi…” You listened halfheartedly to the conversation they were sharing, Iwaizumi’s touch way too distracting for you to focus on anything other than him “How’s your father doing?”

“He’s been good…” Hajime’s lips kept moving as his fingers found your core. Your stomach constricted, from apprehension or from pleasure, you were not sure. 

A sigh left your lips and attracted your mother’s attention

“Honey? Are you okay?” Her concerned eyes examined your face, and you hoped the blush you felt creeping up your neck was covered by the foundation and the highlight you applied earlier.

“Oh, she was feeling a little under the weather today, now that I think about it…” Hajime lied through his teeth expertly, your parents didn’t know him as well, but you, his loving girlfriend for the last year, could make out the amusement in his voice. His fingers brushed against you again and you took a hand to your forehead, trying to cool off..

“Oh, yeah…” You went with his lie. “I’m better now though.” Your mom didn’t look convinced at all, but she dropped the subject. “what were we talking about?” Trying to push Hajime’s hand away was fruitless, his arm was strong and he struggled against you. You gave up when it was obvious he would not give in. 

“As i was saying…” His composed voice continued as his fingers pulled aside your panties. His fingers were cold against your heated up center and you had to bite your lips to prevent a breathy moan to escape. It did feel nice, but it wasn’t an appropriate moment.

Your nails dug into his arm when his index and thumb squeeze your clit shamelessly, sending a Shockwave of sizzling energy all over your body. You bite the inside of your cheek, and 

The angry looked you sent his way wasn’t as effective as you thought, because it only seemed to encourage him. The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to contain his amusement. 

Hajime had your parents eating from the palm of his hand. In their eyes he was the best son-in-law they could ask for, too blinded by his “Well-behaved boy” facade to notice what was really going on behind closed doors, or well… underneath the table.

Your body was in flames, as his, spreading from your core up to your torso, almost enough to melt your brain, turning you into nothing more than a mumbling mess. The only coherent thing in your mind was his feathery light touch in between your legs, the way his hand massaged you in such an improper way right there in front of your parents, in a restaurant almost full of people.

Your eye started to twitch from the exertion, apparently trying to avoid a moan to escape your throat was no easy task when your boyfriend was so good with his fingers.

“You didn’t even touch your wine Honey…” Your mom noted, her eyes worriedly looking you over, her maternal instincts taking control. “Are you sure you feel okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry mom… I’m fine” You reached for the glass you had barely touched all night and took a sip from it in hopes she would drop the subject. 

The sweet taste of the white wine touched your tongue and made the whole ‘Boyfriend touching me in public' situation a little more bearable.

Until Iwaizumi slipped a finger inside of you.

The sudden feeling caused you to gasp out loud as a spasm ran through you in surprise. Your grip on the glass faltered and the liquid on it spilled all over you and Iwaizumi, damping both of your laps.

“Shit…! You cursed, sending Iwaizumi an angry look as you closed your legs, forcing his hand out. "I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened to me.” You excused yourself, in sake of your parents and their image of Iwa. You knew exactly what happened to you, and it was called Iwaizumi Hajime.

He was lucky your dress was black. You grabbed the expensive looking napkin that was next to your plate, but it was useless, the wine had already seeped through the fabric, and now your skin was all sticky.

We better go clean up at the bathroom, excuse us.“ Iwaizumi pushed his chair back and got up, ad you swore you could see mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Of course honey… (Y/n), are you sure you’re okay?” Your dad looked you up and down.

“Yes dad, I just had the worst headache of my life…” Hajime didn’t miss the side glance you sent his way as you leaved the table, and his smirk widened once his back faced your parents.

“Was that even necessary Hajime?” You asked harshly, with murder written all over your face.

“Of course…” His nonchalant tone didn’t fail to upset you even more. Now you were horny and mad at the only person who could take your problem away.

You got to the back where a hallway lead to the bathrooms. You turned to the left and opened the door, expecting Hajime to do the same with the man’s bathroom door, but his chest pressing your back and pushing you in was not something you expected to happen.

“It was necessary, because now we can do this.”

“Hajime what the fuck?” Without stopping at all he got the both of you into a stall, and pressed you against a wall, his nose touched yours and you realized he was planning this all along. You laughed at the realization of how needy your boyfriend could be, a sound that warmed his heart and made him smile. “What is it, honey?” You teased, and he did not look amused.

His lips crashed against yours to wipe that smug smirk o your lips. The cold tiles against your back contrasted perfectly against Hajime’s heated mouth, and the adrenaline rushed through your veins.

This was a new kind of risky. Yes, you two had sex in public places, but never as public as this, anyone could enter at any moment and hear you, your parents were waiting for the two of you at the table. It was wrong for so many reasons, but the excitement was enough to push that little voice that urged you to stop into the back f your head, allowing Hajime to fill your senses.

His hands gripping your hip, his mouth scorching a trail of kisses from your jaw to your neck, the harsh fabric of his dress pants and the biting cold of his belt against the naked skin of your legs. Iwaizumi was the only you could focus on, and you wanted more of him so desperately.

He kissed your shoulder and it was as if someone had ignited the air around your bodies. A whimper escaped your mouth when his teeth found the delicate skin of your collarbone and nibbled on it carefully. His hand quickly went to your mouth, muffling your sounds.

“Shh baby girl, we can’t make noise in here…” His breath caressed the shell of your ear, and you shivered. “You want to stop?” Iwaizumi questioned, as he removed his hand, separating your bodies a fraction. You immediately missed the feeling of his chest pressed against yours.

A breathy “No” Escaped your lips, and he smirked, amused by the effect he had on you with just a little teasing and kisses.

“Good. Now… What do we say…?” His hand on a fist grabbed your hair and he pulled your head back a little, tilting it to the side, exposing your neck to him.

“Please, fuck me Iwa…” The hushed tone you used and the pleading eyes you sent his way made his gut clench, as he felt his cock pulsating against the uncomfortable fabric of his dress pants.

“Good girl.” Unexpectedly and as if you were the last Popsicle in a scorching summer day Hajime’s tongue trailed from the base of your neck to your jaw, and his hand trailed down your leg and pulling it up to his hip, pressing his boner against you. A wave of pleasure fogged your brain at the so desired stimulation,

“Fuck…” You mumbled and the rumble of Hajime’s laugh against your skin caused a tingle down your spine and you curled your toes, impatient for him to fill you up.

Desperately, because you didn’t have much time before your parents suspected, your hands went south and you grabbed the buckle of his belt, your fingers brushing against the soft and heated skin behind it.

Once his pants were loose, you could finally pull them down. His cock sprung up as if it had a mind of its own and you could feel your insides clench.

God, he was so hot.

How unsanitary was if you got to your knees and took him into your mouth? It was a bathroom after all… But you wanted to taste him so bad.

Hajime didn’t even left you attempt kneeling down, his hands clasping you hands above you head against the wall. His hips grinded against you and his dick pressed up against your core, getting covered with the sign of your arousal.

A deep grunt reverberated on his chest. Hooking you knee around his leg you pressed him even harder against you and a string of nonsense left his lips.

“Please baby…” You whispered in his ear, just like he did earlier and it was as if all his restrain vanished into thin air.

He glided his cock against you and rubbed himself three times against your folds, the pre-cum leaking out of him mixing with your natural lubrication. The smooth feeling of your twitching pussy against him made his head spin with need. 

The tip slipped inside and your nails dug into his shoulder. 

“Fuck” Hajime’s hip pushed forward and he buried himself deeper, feeling how your walls stretch in it’s path, gaining a whimper out of your mouth. “…So good.”

The back and forth of his hips was slow at first, Iwaizui marveling at the sensation of your warm inside tightening around him, but when it wasn’t enough he picked up the pace, soft moans escaping his mouth with each thrust slightly harder than the other.

The door of the bathroom opened suddenly and The clicking of a pair of heels resonated through the room. Hajime’s body locked up and a breath hitched in his throat. Looking back at you he saw your eyes, big and startled, and he signaled you to stay quiet. 

Annoyed you rolled your eyes, it was his fault you two were in that situation. Not that you were complaining too much though

The faucet started running outside the stall, and teasing getting back at him for everything he id earier seemed like a fantastic idea. 

Hajime’s surprised moan resonated in the stalls when you tightened around him on purpose, a small smirk displaying on your face. He deserved that one. 

You could feel you heartbeat fastening at the thought of being caught, but the tingling on your navel reminded you that it was worth it. 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the water running stopped and the swing of the door followed it, settling everything into silence once more. 

“What was that for?” He asked, in a voice low and clipped “You like being a brat, don’t you? I hope you can handle what happens to bratty girls." 

A flutter nestled itself on your chest when you heard his words, the anticipation for what was coming sparkling something deep in your core. 

Hajime’s big hands grabbed the neckline of your dress and pulled it harshly down, exposing your boobs in the blink of an eye. He took one int his mouth and you had to imprison your ips in between your teeth to prevent the moaning from escaping. The wetness of his tongue abused your nipple and you had to grab his hair in order to prevent your knees from buckling. 

Iwaizumi’s hips mercilessly pounded your cunt fast and hard, making your toes curl. You could feel his cock twitching inside of you and you knew he was close. His grip in your Hip tightened when you pulled him closer to you with your leg still curled around him. 

"You like that?” He asked, the sounds coming out strained out of his mouth, and you noticed the thin layer of sweat covering his forehead. “This is what you were hoping for right? With the little stunt you pulled just now, huh?” He asked in a whisper, even in those heated moments he still could think somewhat straight. You couldn’t even respond to his taunting, too lost in the way he filled you so well. 

The erratic movements came to a stop, and he exploded inside of you, his cum flooding inside of you coating your insides with his hot release.

Sighing in contempt Hajime Pulled out and released his grip on your leg, allowing you to stand on both of your feet. Your legs felt wobbly, small tremors traveling on your limbs because of the receding adrenalin in your veins. 

“I love you so, so much” Iwaizumi’s lips met your forehead and you felt a new kind of chills running down your spine, heart filled with so much love and passion for him. "I better go out first… I’ll meet you at the table" He sent a wink your way and the smirk he gave you would have make your cheeks red if they weren’t already from the little rendezvous you just shared. 

Helping him get a little more presentable, you pecked his lips softly, admiring the afterglow of his orgasm. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes seemed to shine under the warm lightbulbs flickering above you. His eyes looked you up and down and amusement shined in his eyes, and his smirk widened.

“I promise i’ll make you cum so hard tonight you won’t even remember anything besides my name. You earned it baby girl.” Excitement buzzed in your core at his vow. 

Hajme left in hurried steps, trying to look innocent, leaving you to clean yourself up.

With hesitant steps, and not trusting your legs to sustain your weight you made your way to the bi mirror on the wall. You suppressed a gasp when you took in the state he left you, mascara smeared under your eyes and you hair messed up. Trying to fix your appearance you leaned in to have a closer look, in case some stain was persistent.

Dread smacked you almost like a bucket of cold water when your eyes lingered on the deep purple marks that where scattered on your neck.

How would you hide those from your parents now?


End file.
